


Did You Lose This?

by DefinitionQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitionQueer/pseuds/DefinitionQueer
Summary: Alex White hasn't had an easy life, with too much responsibility and not enough money bad things are sure to happen.Dante Black is running the underground, he has too much to do and not enough time.What happens when Alex loses his wallet, and what were the odds that Dante is the one to pick it up?





	1. Dante

**Author's Note:**

> This Work can also be found on Wattpad, and I am trying to update as much as possible.

“$2.06, a driver’s license, and a picture of him and his family. Really, that’s it?” Rummaging through a random wallet on the street has wielded surprising little.  
What is this kid doing with his life, he seems to be 23- based on the ID-and his wallet is almost completely empty? How do you become this broke? Where is all of his money going? Most importantly, what do I do now that I have all of his stuff-or lack thereof? I think that before I do anything I want to find out more about him.  
“Alex White huh?” I say before tucking the wallet into my back pocket, “Maybe I should ask Jack what to do.”


	2. Alex

“Aaron have you seen my wallet? I can’t find it anywhere!” I call back to my younger brother.  
“No, did you maybe leave it in your coat?” I quickly search my pockets one more time to confirm that I am not insane.  
“It’s not there, any other ideas?” there is a pause before I hear him mumbling under his breath but the only words I catch are “…again….how?...where else?” and “…stupid brother” before he finally calls out one more time.  
“Did you maybe leave it at work or drop it on the way home?” he calls out before finally emerging from his room. “That’s the only other thing that I can thing of at the moment. Why don’t you try calling your work and seeing if you left it there?”  
I think about it for a second before remembering that I have a second shift later today, so if I left it there I can just find it later. “I have to go back later, so I’’ check then.”  
“Speaking of checks, when do you get paid?” he asks, “The fridge is getting empty and I’m out of things for lunch.”   
“I totally forgot, I get paid tomorrow and when I get back we’ll go right to the store.” He sigh’s and nods his head before returning to his room.  
Aaron is my 16-year-old brother that I take care of. My parents aren’t dead or anything, they just left. Only god knows where to, but I’ve been the one supporting us for four years now.   
We look very different, he’s stark blonde with dark brown eyes and stands about 5’7”. His hair is long enough to touch his eyebrows, but that might just be because I can’t afford to get him a haircut, and I’ve had no time lately to cut it for him. My black hair and light brown eyes are nothing near as special as his looks. His face has more soft curves…something he gets from out mother, while the angles of my face are sharper, like my dad’s. I hate that I look like him he’s the reason my life has gone to hell and back. The only reason I try anymore if for Aaron.  
I shake my head “Damnit Alex get yourself together and find your damn wallet already.” I mutter “Aaron I’m going to go look for my wallet, I’ll be back around ten tonight!” I hear a muffled reply before heading back out the door I just came it. Under my breath I mutter a quick “I love you.”


	3. Dante

“Jack, how’ve you been? I heard business has been booming lately.” I say to the tall and wide man sitting across from me.   
“Its been doing fine, now why did you really call me here today Dante?” His deep voice echoes off the walls around us as he leans forward in his chair, “I wouldn’t be here if everything was fine with you.”  
A large sigh heaves through my body and I lean forward as well, “Always the father figure Jack” I reply jokingly. He just keeps staring at me waiting for a serious reply. “I found a wallet in the middle of a street and I don’t know what to do with it.” The next thing I know the man across from me is laughing, not the simple one for thirty seconds, no I sat there for several minutes while Jack laughs straight from his gut.  
“Sorry,” He says while wiping a tear from his eye, “Is that really all that is worrying you?” With a simple nod from me he starts laughing again. “If you put it in a mailbox the post office will return it to them. Did you really not know that?”  
“I know how to return it, that’s not the problem Jack,” I snap. “The problem is that this 23-year-old is living off of just over two dollars, with no kind of credit card or even a debit card in his wallet,” with that statement Jack is listening to me in a serious way. “How can anyone survive like that; do you think he’s homeless?”  
After thinking for a second Jack nods his head, “That is very possible, then he would have no address for you to send the wallet to, and that could be a problem.” He keeps nodding, “You’re going to have to find him if it’s really that important to you,” he finished before changing to a slightly lighter subject. “But man who would have thought that you- a big tough gang leader such as yourself- would care about some random kids’ wallet so much.”  
“You make me out to be so cold hearted,” I say placing my hand over my heart in an exaggerated motion. “I care about all of the good citizens of New York!”  
“The only thing that you care about is what is in their wallets.”


	4. Alex

Walking back into the restaurant after only leaving an hour ago leaves a sour taste in my mouth, I hate that I have to work so much. The worst part is that I can’t even afford to move to a new place because all of the money I make is being used, I have nothing to save. Everything in New York is expensive.   
I make eye contact with my manager and he nods in a way of greeting. Walking into the back room I start to take my coat off when two of my co-workers walk in seeming to be very excited. “Hey guys, what’s going on?” They both whip their heads towards me with big grins on their faces.  
“A really handsome man just walked into the restaurant, and we’re all wondering where the host will seat him.” Annabeth-a lovely girl with gray eyes and brown hair that’s always in a ponytail- says while walking further into the room.  
“He seems a little scary though, he’s had a scowl on his face since he walked in and has been glaring at everything that moves,” Gabriela, Annabeth’s best friend, says. “I hope I don’t have to wait on his table.”  
Annabeth Nods in agreement and turns to me with a mischievous look in her eye. I sigh and nod already knowing what she was going to say. “I’ll wait on his table if either of you get stuck with him, but in return you have to cover one of mine,” I say. Giving in without a fight is the safest way to deal with Anna, she always has a better argument than anyone else and you will always lose.  
They both smile and nod, agreeing to my term, and sit down to eat on their break while I head out to the service floor. This was already shaping up to be a difficult shift, and I got here five minutes ago.


End file.
